


Understanding Louder Than the Noises in My Head

by HetaCon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji is a Good Significant Other, Bokuto Koutarou Has ADHD, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaCon/pseuds/HetaCon
Summary: Bokuto hasn’t been having a good day and ends up tripping over someone’s bag in the gym. He breaks down but luckily he has a good boyfriend who understands.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84





	Understanding Louder Than the Noises in My Head

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Crying

Things that day had not been going well.

Today for some reason had been loud, really loud. Maybe it was because Bokuto had woken up in a foul mood or because it was finally Friday after what seemed like a long week for everybody but things were louder than they should’ve been. Bokuto had been fidgety and on edge the whole day and between frustrating conversations and tests where people would not stop tapping their pencils or sniffling and so many people bumping into him in the hallways as he spaced out, he was done with the day.

The noise had given him a headache, it was too bright today, he missed lunch, and it was only made worse at practice when he was called out for more mistakes than usual. He was overwhelmed by too much and one more insult to injury occurred when he alone was told to take a break and calm down.

His team looked at him, silently wondering if their captain would be ok. Bokuto unfortunately couldn’t see it as concern and feared the worst, taking it as judgement as he made his way over to one of the chair set up against the wall.

He tripped over someone’s bag and came crashing to the floor, landing hard on his hands and knees.

Wailing filled the gym as he lowered his head to the floor. He was full on sobbing, the sounds echoing out as everyone immediately snapped their eyes over to him, the rest of the gym falling completely silent.

Squeaking of shoes sounded across the floor as someone ran over to him, dropping to their knees to be at his level. Bokuto kept sobbing as he was lifted up and his head was held to the person’s chest. He just managed to feebly grab at their shirt and cry harder.

He knew he was making a scene right now but everything was too much. His teammates’ impression of him be damned, he felt awful and he couldn’t pretend like he hadn’t been bothered and tired anymore.

Whoever was holding him was soon getting a hug as Bokuto turned to rest his head against their chest, his arms wrapping around their waist to give them a squeeze. Bokuto sniffled and smiled as he got a gentle squeeze back, closing his eyes. This was Akaashi, Bokuto knew it was him.

Akaashi stayed quiet for a few minutes as Bokuto calmed down and stoped crying before speaking. “Feeling better, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi muttered to him gently and Bokuto nodded, letting Akaashi help him stand despite his legs now feeling like jelly.

“Yeah, thanks Akaashi,” Bokuto said quietly, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

“Coach, may Bokuto-san be done with practice for today? I think he needs some rest,” Akaashi said.

“Wait wait Akaashi, I’m fine! I can still play!” Bokuto started to protest before Akaashi and Coach Yimiji both fixed him with a look. Bokuto hugged onto Akaashi, burying his face into Akaashi’s neck with a pout.

“Yes, you should get changed too Akaashi, make sure he goes home to get some rest,” Coach Yimiji told the two of them, nodding.

“Thank you,” Akaashi said before leading Bokuto to the club room while the rest of the team went back to practice.

They walked to the club room before Akaashi spoke again.

“Do you want to talk about it, Bokuto-san?”

“Are you even sure I should? It’s stupid ‘Kaashi,” Bokuto sighed as he walked over to where his uniform was, taking off his t-shirt.

“Bokuto-san, if I ever thought anything you felt was stupid, I wouldn’t be here.”

Bokuto laughed a little as he smiled, hugging his t-shirt to his chest. “You’re adorable,” he merely commented, missing the blush on Akaashi’s cheeks as their backs were turned. “Today was loud.”

“Mm,” was Akaashi’s only response, implying that he knew Bokuto wanted to say more and Bokuto took the bait.

“Today was really loud and I had a test today, you know? And someone was tapping their pencil but like, not even in a rhythmic way? Like it was barely off beat and I could’ve handled it fine if it made sense but it didn’t! And I’m pretty sure I heard someone chewing gum behind me and I didn’t have my fidget cube with me and I just froze up! I barely finished my test! And people kept walking into me in the halls because I was focused on all the noises and I got into an argument today with someone about something I don’t remember but I got mad and it wasn’t fun cause I felt myself getting too riled up about it so I stormed out when I shouldn’t have! And then when I was walking to change before practice, I ran into the edge of a doorframe and then I messed up on the first spike and Akaashi, I have a headache and it’s just horrible!!” Bokuto finally ended, breathing heavier than he should’ve. It wasn’t a panic attack but he was feeling emotions welling up again. He took a deep breath though as Akaashi put his hand to Bokuto’s chest. “It was just a lot,” he muttered, leaning his head against Akaashi’s and closing his eyes.

“It sounds like it. Do you not wish to talk about it anymore?”

“No, I think it’s making me too upset,” Bokuto said with a slight laugh as Akaashi gave him a proud look.

“Good, I’m glad you’re learning your limits.”

“You don’t think all of this is stupid, right Akaashi? I mean, I know that I’m not the only one like me but still, it’s pretty weird!” He wasn’t quite able to call it what it was yet, he still felt too weird for all of these problems.

“I don’t think your ADHD is stupid at all Bokuto-san, I never will,” Akaashi just calmly told him, leaning in to kiss his cheek gently.

Bokuto nodded and finished getting changed before he scooped Akaashi up in his arms with a bright smile.

Akaashi rubbed his thumb over Bokuto’s cheek gently. “Yes?”

“Did you know that you’re the best boyfriend in the whole wide world Keiji?”

Akaashi looked down to Bokuto and smiled ever so slightly, leaning down to kiss Bokuto. “Yes I did, Kou.”


End file.
